


kick off the covers

by toxica939



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: Aaron's about to call through to Robert, tell him he's done good, when Robert's face appears over his shoulder in the mirror over the sink, arms sliding around his middle. Aaron goes with it, lets himself relax back into Robert's hold in increments. It's alien, unwinding, but that's what they're here for.ORanother wild night away fic, because why not?





	kick off the covers

The place is fancy, because of course it is. All dark wood and low level lighting, expensive smelling stuff in the bathroom.

Aaron's about to call through to Robert, tell him he's done good, when Robert's face appears over his shoulder in the mirror over the sink, arms sliding around his middle. Aaron goes with it, lets himself relax back into Robert's hold in increments. It's alien, unwinding, but that's what they're here for.

"So?" Robert asks. "Does it get the Aaron Dingle seal of approval?"

Aaron shrugs. "It's alright. S'there a bar?"

Robert's cheek is soft against against neck when he nods. "Course. We can head down if you like, there's bound to be food."

Aaron's stomach takes a second to think out the naff scraps of buffet it scavenged from mum and Paddy's party. But Robert's hands are stroking over it, long fingers and hot palms, and suddenly it's not exactly his stomach Aaron's thinking with.

When was the last time he had Robert all to himself like this? Hours stretching ahead of them and no one to interrupt? No responsibilities at all?

Robert's got an eye brow quirked at him the mirror, waiting for a response. So Aaron shakes his head. He puts a hand over one of Robert's, slides them both down, up and under his t shirt so Robert's touching skin. He meets Robert's eyes very deliberately. "No," he says. "Not really hungry."

Robert's teeth push briefly into his bottom lip, before he turns his mouth against Aaron's neck, peppers soft, sucking kisses against the skin there, fingers curling on Aaron's belly, digging in.

Aaron tilts his head to the side, revels in the rush of blood fattening his dick against the inside his jeans. He feels lightheaded already, Robert blurring when his blinks slow.

"It's like that is it?" Robert's asking, breath stirring against Aaron's ear as his hands slip down to pull open Aaron's belt; metallic clink and the swoosh of leather.

Aaron lets his head tip back on to Robert's shoulder, eyes slitting when Robert's hand dips into his underwear. The truth is it's always like that with them. No one has ever made Aaron's body ache like this.

Robert turns Aaron in his arms, face nudging at his until Aaron gets with program and meets him in a kiss. It's a wet one, open, too much tongue. The kind Aaron used to dream about when Robert wasn't his, the kind he hasn't gotten nearly enough of since he was again.

Things get in the way, don't they? There's never enough time.

Except there is now. So Aaron takes it. Luxuriates in the reveal of Robert's body as he strips him, hands mapping pale skin, counting freckles; the red smear of Robert's mouth, the fluff of his hair.

He's so distracted by the freedom of being alone and naked and together, that Robert gets the jump on him; tumbles him down into crisp white sheets, sinks his mouth over Aaron's aching cock in long, toe-curling pulls.

His hands slap down on Robert's shoulders, moan pushed from his chest before he can bite it back.

His head shoots up when Robert pulls off; air suddenly cold on Aaron's wet dick.

Robert meets his eyes, that plush bottom lip red and slick, dragging maddeningly against the head of Aaron's dick. "Hands above your head," Robert says, tongue flickering out to lap at the slit.

It makes Aaron hiss, eyes screwing shut as his back arches away from the bed. He draws his arms back up with effort, body pulling taut. And it's so satisfying, being stretched out for Robert like this, makes his nipples tingle, arse clenching around nothing.

His mouth falls open when Robert's mouth slides back over him; wet heat and the sucking pull of Robert swallowing around him over and over.

Aaron sinks his fingers into his own hair, pressing down on his scalp. He doesn't trust himself or his self control, not when Robert's fingers are slipping behind his balls. They slide a little in the damp heat there; spit and sweat easing the way when Robert rubs at him, thumb circling his hole, tapping at him, until Aaron can't keep his hips still. He's gasping, still open mouthed, throat dry clicking when he tries to swallow.

Aaron screws his eyes shut against the pleasure. He can feel his toes curling, body vibrating under Robert's tongue. He can come like this, he realises. If Robert pushes his fingers in, fucks him like Aaron's craving, he's going to come so hard he sees stars.

He's so busy playing it out in his head that he doesn't realise Robert's pulled away again until he speaks. "Hey, don't do that," he says. "I want you to look at me."

Aaron shakes his head, hips tilting up against nothing but air. He can't do that. If he looks now, sees that mouth open, tongue flickering, watches it sink back down over him; he's going to lose it.

"I can't," he says. "Robert please."

He's grinding his arse down into the bed, trying to get Robert's fingers to move again, the maddening tease of them held against the rim of him is too much.

He feels Robert pause, feels the stillness of him, just for a second, before he moves up the bed. And Aaron's eyes do open for that anyway, Robert riding over him. His hand hasn't moved at least, thumb still pushing at him.

Robert's rosy cheeked and red lipped, eyes dark. He dips down for a slow kiss, the kind that pulls Aaron's lungs up through his chest.

Robert's nose drags against Aaron's when he pulls away. "You don't want to watch?" he asks, and it's that teasing voice he has, the mesmerising one Aaron's never figured out how to defend against. Robert makes him feel drugged, makes time slow and the air go syrupy when he talks like that. Aaron would give him anything. Has.

Aaron shakes his head. Opens his mouth to confess god knows what, when Robert's hand moves again, finger pushing at him now, tip easing inside. And it's clawing, suddenly, the need to be filled up, opened up. He wants Robert to ruin him.

His hands have got a mind of their own again, one curling around the back of Robert's neck, the other palming his jaw to pull him in for another kiss. "Put it in," he says, just shy of begging, hips shifting to try and get Robert deeper. It drags his dick against the flesh of Robert's belly, enough to make his eyes roll. "Come on, Rob, please."

Robert's face splits in a wide grin, and he smears it against Aaron's jaw in a kiss, tongue dragging. He loves it when Aaron asks, when he's made Aaron want.

He pushes teasingly into Aaron's hole a few times, enough to have him gasping. And then he's gone, weight and heat of him lifting away from Aaron completely to slap at his thigh.

"Roll over," Robert say.

Aaron doesn't needs telling twice. Lets Robert put him face down in the pillows, arse up. He spreads his knees a little in the sheets, can't help but squirm on display like this.

The appreciative groan Robert lets out, hands sliding up the back of Aaron's thighs, makes his face heat. It's not like he doesn't know Robert fancies him, but it's always heightened like this, when neither of them has to hold anything back.

"Look at you," Robert says, sucking a kiss to one cheek. "You have no idea."

Aaron has some idea. Robert's favourite thing in the world is getting rimmed, and he's not shy about asking for it. Robert's got the best arse Aaron has ever seen. Aaron knows wanting.

Even though he's braced for it, the first swipe of Robert's tongue is still a shock, still has Aaron pitching forward on his knees. They don't do it this way round very often, Aaron usually more interested it fingers and fucking. Robert's the only man he's ever let have him like this, sweet talked into it years ago by that snake charmer smile, wanting to prove something to himself.

That doesn't mean he doesn't like it.

And Robert doesn't believe in doing things by halves. He laps at Aaron until he's sloppy and relaxed, tongue swirling grunts and half whimpers free from Aaron's throat. It makes Aaron feel slutty, being spread out like this, makes his belly swoop, suddenly achingly aware of how empty is, all over again. Robert's tongue is amazing, but he's dying here. He needs Robert to fuck him now.

"Rob," he says, shocked at how gravelly his voice has gotten. "Come on, please. I need-"

He's cut off by a particularly deep thrust of Robert's tongue, and he couldn't form another word if his life depended on it. He lets his moans turn shuddery instead, doesn't hold it back. Robert likes it when he's loud. He hears Robert groan, feels it vibrate against him, and Robert licks harder, tongue slipping into him in faster strokes.

Aaron gives up making sense of the things Robert is doing to dismantle him piece by piece, and just goes. Slumping further into the pillows and making more noise than he's ever made in his life. He can hear himself grunting out words like "Rob" and "fuck" and "yes" but eventually even that gets drowned out by the rushing sound in his head.

His orgasm creeps up slowly, unwinding in the base of his spine until Robert gets a hand under him, curls a hand around his dick where it's hanging heavy between his legs. He gives Aaron three, perfect, bone-shakingly good stokes, and then his hand tightens around the base, yanking Aaron back from the edge just as its rushing up to meet him.

He hangs there for a second, body wavering like it might come anyway, before the wave subsides.

Aaron scrubs his face against his forearm when it's braces under him, panting helplessly. His voice, when he manages to get his mouth to work, is shot. "Fuck you."

Robert hmms, and then his thumb slides into Aaron without any warning, warm and wet with lube. He hooks it down into Aaron's hole, pulling him open, has Aaron rearing back on his knees, choking out a moan.

The thumb is quickly substituted for a finger, then two. Long strokes into Aaron's body, keying him right back up. Robert rubs over his prostate deliberately, has Aaron's arms shaking where he's pushed up on to them.

He can't help but fuck back into it. Robert's fingers scissoring inside him, stretching. And then there's his tongue again, licking around the edge of him, into the open space he's making. Aaron feels like his insides are liquefying, like his head might blow right off and his body would still be thrumming.

He's past words again now, can barely form a coherent thought. So when Robert finally eases his fingers free, replaces them with the blunt head of his dick, and rocks Aaron back on it instead of thrusting in, all Aaron can manage is a grateful moan and the weak clenching of his fists in the sheets.

Robert's fully seated in three rocks of Aaron's body, burning him up from the inside. The sensation of finally being full enough is heady, satisfying right down to his bones.

And then Robert moves. Starts off with long, measures thrusts that have Aaron moaning, drawn-out, shivery, helpless things he can't hold in.

By the time Robert's fucking him like he means it, plastered to Aaron's back and losing it Aaron's not so much on all fours any more as he is hanging from the arm Robert's got belted across his chest. The pair of them one heavy, breathless body.

The orgasm takes him by surprise this time, he's been floating on the edge for so long. Robert sits back, pulling Aaron with him so he has no choice but to sink down on Robert's cock, knees spread wide around Robert thighs. It forces Robert even deeper and Aaron's coming before he can take a breath, scrambling in Robert's hold as it breaks him open.

It's entirely possible that he blacks out for a second, because the next thing he knows Robert's coming, fingers biting bruises into Aaron's shoulder and hip.

They sway together for a moment on the come down, Aaron feeling the absurd desire to laugh.

He lets Robert roll them down into the filthy sheets, lets himself be cuddled under Robert's arm. They pant up at the ceiling in tandem.

"Fucking hell," Aaron sighs. It hasn't been like that in a long time.

Robert laughs, thumb stroking over Aaron's arm. "Yeah?"

Aaron rolls on to his side, leg sliding over Robert's. "Fishing for compliments now?"

"No," Robert says. "Just. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Aaron knows what he means. Between babies and court cases and life, it's been weeks since they managed more than a quick shag in the shower before falling in to bed. Aaron hadn't realised how tight he'd gotten wound.

He rubs his palm across Robert's sticky stomach. "Not been much of a honeymoon period, has it?"

He leans in for a kiss, then another, until they're wrapped around each other again, mouths pressed together.

"For what it's worth," Aaron says, because he just came his brains out and he's feeling generous. "You've still got it."

Robert rises over him again, grinning, fists in the mattress, Aaron's still trembling legs slung over his thighs. Aaron wants him, again, still.

It's always like this with them. They're inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumblr, i'm vckaarrob


End file.
